


Oh Daddy

by Amy (InnitMarvelous)



Series: Sides (Greatest Reward) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years down the road, Tony prepares to watch one of his children get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in my GREATEST REWARDS universe although it a part of one of the sides.
> 
> Heed the character death warning and have a tissue at the ready!

With one final adjustment to his tux, Tony moved to take take his place beside his daughter. Eva was standing in front of a floor length mirror, her eyes going over her breathtaking, gorgeous wedding gown, trying to find any flaws were still left in her appearance so she could fix them. Her hand ran over the skirt of her dress as her father watched her and smiled.

 

Tony’s eyes were watery as he watched her, and he had to take a few deep breaths to say, “You look so beautiful, baby, and so much like the princess that I always called you when you were little. Where did the time go? It seems like only yesterday, I was holding your brother or you in my arms for the first time, and now here you are about to get married.”

 

Eva’s hands had stilled, and she looked into the mirror, tears clouding her eyes as she whispered, “Oh, Daddy…”

 

Before Tony could respond, knock sounded at the door, and Eva looked back in that direction calling out softly, “Come in, Uncle Jimmy.”

 

The door opened a crack revealing her godfather and one of her absolute most favorite uncles in the world before opening all the way. At her request, Rhodey had brought out his Air Force dressed uniform for the occasion and she couldn’t help but smile at how handsome he looked.

 

Her uncle in the meantime was busy taking in the sight of her in her dress, and said with a sad smile, “I know I’m not your Daddy, Eva, but I think I speak for him when I say you look absolutely stunning in that dress!”

 

“Oh, Uncle Jimmy, do you really think so?” Eva said, wiping away a tear.

 

He quickly produced a handkerchief from one of his uniform pockets, and wiped her tears, “OH, sweetheart, don’t cry and mess up your makeup! Besides your Mom wanting to kill me, I know your Dad wouldn’t want you crying for him on a day like today.”

 

Eva smiled sadly, “I know but I just miss him so much!”

 

“I know you do, honey, and I’d give anything if he could here instead of me,” Rhodey said. “If I could, I’d trade places with him right now.”

 

“Oh, please don’t say things like that! I want you here too, Uncle Jimmy, it’s just that-”

 

“Your Daddy should be here to walk you down the aisle instead of his best friend, your godfather or not, and believe me, I know that,” he said, sighing. “But you know what? I really believe that Tony is here with us right now, in spirit, and he is seeing what a beautiful bride his baby girl is.”

 

“You really think so?” Eva said, wiping another tear.”

 

“Yes, baby, I am,” Tony said. “I really am.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yes, I do. If I know Tony, nothing would keep him from being here, nothing. He’s here, and I know he’s giving you all of his love right now.”

 

Eva reached out to hug her uncle, and holding onto him for a few moments she said, “I can feel him. He is here. Thank you for showing me that.”

 

Rhodey smiled sadly, then asked softly, “Now are you ready to marry that young man who’s waiting for you?”

 

Pulling back Eva looked one more time in the mirror and nodded, pulling her veil over her face. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Rhodey opened opened the door for her and told her he’d be out in a second. As she stepped out into the hallway, he looked back and whispered, “I wish you were here in the physical sense, Tony, I really do. But sense you can’t be, don’t be worried. I’m going to take care of your little girl by making sure the young man she’s marrying knows exactly how luck he is to have her for his wife.” He looked around the room, his eyes pausing near the area where Tony was still standing by the mirror as if he could see his long gone friend, and then with a nod he left.

 

“I’m holding you to that, platypus.”

  
**The End**


End file.
